ACRUS THE STORM
by Rycon58
Summary: As laxus tries to tell mirajane on how he feels about her one thing stands in his way a big storm. A storm that just hit Magnolia brought in an unfamiliar wizard that barges in fairy tail and then collapse on to the wooden floor. He then sees an angel. Oh wait never mind thats actually the demon mirajane. (oc x mira?) (laxus x mira?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time making a fanfic hope you guys enjoy. Just a question if someone would answer me. How many words per chapter would be best?**

* * *

Laxus is at his usual spot at the bar gazing upon the beautiful Mirajane. He was feeling confident after the grand magic games. I mean who wouldn't he took down his father's whole guild by his-self. Now only if he had the confidence to ask Mirajane out.

"Hey there stranger." Mirajane said while wondering why he was staring at her like a creep.

"I was u-uh wondering if i could get a beer." As he tried to cover it all up, but he was thinking how stupid he was for being scared to ask out just a single girl. He has never asked a girl out in his life usually they would ask him out. Laxus knew Mirajane wouldn't ask him out, its just not the type of girl Mirajane is. He finally made up his mind if he doesn't ask her out now then he'll probably keep making excuses.

"A-Actually i wanted to ask you something else." Laxus said

"Hmm... what is it?" Mirajane says as she wonders what it is.

"Do you wan-" Laxus tries to spit it out but gets rudely interrupted by the loud booming from a storm that was hitting.

"Wow the storm is picking up" Mirajane says kind of frightened because she was scared that the citizens might get hurt. All of a sudden the door's of fairy tail burst open. Everyone looks towards the doors and sees some unknown wizard standing there. It was a male around the age of 20. He stood 6 feet and short spiky white hair with a tint of yellow at the end of it. He had golden eyes and wore easy to move in clothes that were black and yellow with a couple of straps around his chest that held 3 staffs. All three staffs looked the same poles with a fan on the end of them but each fan had a different symbol one being a rain drop, another was a tornado and the last one was lightning.

"Great another wizard wanting to fight fairy tail?" Gray says in an irritated voice. Natsu woke up from the word fight.

"WHAT A FIGHT? WHERE?" Natsu looks around happy as happy with fish. He looks at the unfamiliar wizards and asks" Who is that?"

"Thats what we would like to know also you candle head." Gray says picking a fight with Natsu. Then everyone heard a BOOM and they looked at the wizard that was still unknown to them. He was laying on the floor. Mirajane yelps worried because she didn't want someone to die in front of everyone. She runs towards him and puts the wizards head on her lap.

Laxus is disgusted with the sight of her doing such things with a stranger. No not just a stranger another guy for that matter. he speaks up " Mir-"

Mirajane interrupted him as she says "Give me some food."

Laxus gets pissed and says "What ever." he stood up from his spot and left the guild into the storm.

Mirajane looks at laxus and whispers "Laxus." Then she looks at the dying man in her lap. Lisanna comes back with bread and water. Mirajane starts to help the dying man. The man then opened his eyes for only a second.

The unfamiliar wizard then whispered in a raspy voice saying " am i dying because their is an angel right before my eyes." as he looks at Mirajane. Mirajane's face starts to turn pink from the compliment. Then she thinks if only he knew she was actually a demon. The unfamiliar wizard then fell back to sleep.

Hours have passed and the storm dyed down after the unfamiliar wizard had been resting in fairy tail. The unfamiliar wizard then jumped out of his resting spot. and he then says " Whoa i get another chance at life? Dang and right when i see probably the cutest angel there ever has been."

"umm" a voice was behind him he then turned around looking at the angel he has once saw.

"I'm confused am i dead or not." he asked.

Mirajane started to giggle at the wizard that kept giving her compliments. She then spoke up and said " You are alive and well in Magnolia's Fairy Tail."

"oh i reached my destination then." He looked around in amusement and then said " Whoa it's as awesome as i thought it would be." he then turned towards Mirajane and said "but not as awesome and beautiful as your are."

Mirajane starts to blush again " Th-th-thanks."

"My lovely angel what is your name?" The unfamiliar wizard said.

"M-m-mirajane." Mirajane then said. She then wonder why she was acting this way towards a guy. Many guys have hit on her and she denied them all but she can't tell why but she is intrigued by the unfamiliar wizard that calls her an angel.

"So who are you!" a voice coming from the shadows said in rage.

"L-LA-LAXUS! Don't be rude to our guest." Mirajane complained.

"All he is doing is flirting and nothing more." Laxus argued back.

"ahahahaha. No worries besides he is correct." the unfamiliar wizard said with a smile that stunned Mirajane. He then said " Im not from around here im actually from a neighboring country and i came to see and maybe join the great guild **FAIRY TAIL**."

"My name is ... **ACRUS THE STORM** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys heres chapter 2 hope you guys like it. i didn't think 900 words was that much so i made this chapter 1500 words hope its better.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail**

* * *

"Never heard of a lamer name than that" Laxus responded.

"You should watch out i was taught by a dragon." Acrus argued.

"WHAAAAT." two dragon slayers said while ease dropping. Gajeel and Natsu came out from hiding.

Natsu said "I'm natsu and this iron fellow is gajeel and the one being an asshole is Laxus. We're all 3 dragon slayers and we have a forth one named Wendy but shes on a mission." Gajeel interrupted and said " We were all taught by a dragon besides that dumbass laxus."

"You guys trying to pick a fight with me!?" Laxus raised his voice.

"So you have finally woke up eh." Makarav said waking in. " I'm Makarav the guild master of fairy tail."

Acrus jumped in excitement "Really?! Can I join? Can I?"

"eh sure." Makarov responded chuckling.

Acrus turns towards Mirajane " where do you have yours?"

"Oh um my left thigh." Mira said.

Acrus blushed a little and said "Can I see?"

"Pervert." laxus said while giving Acrus the death stare.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" Everyone said in unison but Acrus.

"Pft what ever." laxus took a bottle of beer and left the guild hall.

"He's so what is it called ummm MOODY" Acrus presumed. Everyone started to laugh, but Acrus stopped in the middle of it and looked and Laxus walking away with a serious look.

"He seems strong." Acrus supposed. "I want to go on a mission with him."

Hours have passed since Acrus has awaken from his slumber. A regular fairy tail brawl had broke out. Acrus looked amused by it he had never seen such fighting between friends or family. Acrus starts to think maybe one day he could be apart of this family of fairy tail. He lays his head down and looks at this right palm where he decided to put his fairy tail mark at.

"Why don't you join them" Mira commented.

"Won't that bother them I mean they barely know me." Acrus said with a sigh.

"it's a a fairy tail brawl all fairy tail members are welcome." Mirajane said laughing.

" Can I really?" Acrus said like he was a dog wagging his tail. All of a sudden without Mirajane answering his question Acrus dove right in like he was at home.

"Mira come here." Makarov said waving his hands towards a seat furthest away from the brawl.

"What is it master?" Mirajane said while walking towards Makarov.

"I want to send Laxus and Acrus on an S class mission but the only problem is laxus would refuse right away if its just Acrus. So I wanted you to go with them on this mission." Makarov stated.

"Oh sure, but what makes you think laxus would go on this mission with Acrus just because I also come along." Mirajane responded curiously.

"fu fu fu you'll under stand one day" Makarov said.

"What do you me-" Mirajane tried to speak before a flying chair hit makarov in the head.

"Look what you did Acrus." Natsu shouted.

"What?! Me? That was you Natsu!" Acrus said while be truly honest.

"Yeah right me and Gajeel saw you throw it right gajeel." Natsu continued.

"Right." Gajeel answered.

"You guys were just saying that because I was kicking your guy's asses." Acrus said with a pouting face.

Acrus, Natsu and Gajeel looked up after a big shadow was cast around them. It was master about to beat them to a pulp. Acrus then trip Natsu and then made a break for it. Acrus got lucky and escaped. While natsu wasn't so fortunate. Acrus started to laugh and fall to the ground.

"Acrus." A soothing voice came through his ears. He looked around wondering who said it and then he spotted the girl whom he has fallen for at first sight. He then whispered "mira."

Acrus walked towards Mira saying " what's up?'

"Master has your first mission ready" she responded.

"Really? Awesome. Do I have any sort of party?" Acrus questioned.

"You do and your party consists of Laxus and I." Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Sweet! A strong party and a beautiful angel." Acrus said. He then continued "So where is Laxus?"

"I don't know maybe his house?" Mirajane answered.

After asking many people that might have some connection to where Laxus lives the lightning tribe told them. Mirajane and Acrus were having a good time laughing and talking and then they heard a grunt of annoyance. They both looked down a field that they were next to and saw laxus.

"You guys are everywhere." Laxus said while scolding them and sitting up.

"We came for you." Mirajane smiled. The smile shocked Laxus and he started to smile back until he remembered that Acrus was right next to Mirajane.

"We have to go on a mission. Master's order." Mirajane said in a cheerful voice.

"Fine!" he said. Only because if he declined it that means one they'll annoy him till he says yes or they'll go alone and the image of them going alone didn't fit well in Laxus's head.

As they walked Mirajane and Acrus kept chatting while Laxus stayed back like a chaperon which really pissed him off. He finally spoken up and said "So why am I here."

"because Acrus wanted you to." Mirajane said looking back with a smile. Why would Acrus want him to come out of all people. He got very comfortable with Natsu and Gajeel.

"Because I want to see your skills." Acrus said while having his head tilted back looking at Laxus as if he was reading Laxus mind.

Laxus just ignored them until he found him self in a deep forest with the sun setting. He looks at them and said "We should camp here."

"Ok I'll make a camp area, laxus you gather wood for a fire and Acrus you get water." Mirajane commanded with a smile that killed them both.

While laxus was picking up wood he was thinking this would be perfect if Acrus wasn't around. Gah out of everyone to come him. He is like a rival at love. Laxus then heard bushes shaking. Laxus looked up and heard walking.

"wanna know why you're here." a mysterious voice said.

"Who's here!?" Laxus shouted.

"You're a rival at power, strength and even love." Laxus said while the voice started to become familiar and he then turned around and saw Acrus standing there with a wicked smile.

"I wanted to see how strong of a rival you really are." Acrus said while his eyes widen.

"A fight then?" Laxus assumed.

"Nothing more nothing less." Acrus said while putting out his arms.

"Then lets do this." Laxus responded throwing his coat off. He had a smile on his face also and said "I've been wanting to do this ever since you came along to our guild you bastard."

"Quit talking all your doing is wasting time." Acrus stated and tilting his head up.

A storm starting to form as if it was a change of setting for their battle field. Acrus then came at laxus with a punch with lightning.

Laxus was surprised at first thinking was he the real lightning dragon slayer. Even if so he wasn't going to be taken down he also came at Acrus with a punch with lightning also and they started exchange punches.

Acrus stepped back and took out his staff with a tornado on it and said in excitement "lets get serious." he slammed the staff down and the storm created three small tornados next to their fight. He then grabbed the rain drop one and slammed it 3 times. Which then created a very hard rain that was hard for laxus to see.

Laxus then cracked his knuckles and opened his mouth and shot lightning from it at Acrus's spot. Nothing happened no yells nothing.

All of a sudden Laxus felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back. He then turned and so saw Acrus smiling and elbowing Laxus.

This got laxus pissed and he went into dragon force. All he heard was laughter coming from all around him.

The tornados finally came into play once laxus started to get dragged in to one.

Laxus then finally used his head and the storm. Laxus yelled and while he was yelling lightning started shooting every where around him.

"Gah. Direct him." he heard Acrus say. Right then and their laxus started laughing like he was finally enjoying Acrus present.

"ha but it won't if im close to you." Acrus yelled behind Laxus. Acrus then went for a high kick, but it Laxus was unaffected because he blocked it with his arm.

They started to exchange punches and kick like before but this time none of them made any contact.

"STOP IT!" Mirajane yelled. But it was ineffective. Both Laxus and Acrus where deaf from the blows they have taken and the heavy rain.

"PLEASE STOP IT! I don't want to see you guys fight anymore." Mirajane started to tear up.

* * *

 **An unexpected fight so soon or was it expected XD**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys chapter three is finally out I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I noticed I did bad at staying away from error on the last chapters.**

 **I looked over it but due for it to being really late a d me tired I hope its grammer error free.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Laxus stopped in his tracks finally looking over and seeing Mira with tear in her face. Acrus still clueless came at laxus in full speed kneeing laxus in the gut. Laxus losing breath flew back and hit a tree.

"I lose huh" Acrus said while falling on to his back. He thought the only reason he had won was because Laxus had looked away for some reason. He looks towards where laxus had gotten distracted. He saw Mirajane sitting there looking devastated.

He then looked back into the storm and smiled. "How pathetic am I." I made a girl cry father he thought while finally passing out from the damaga delt to him.

* * *

"Father father look." As a small Acrus said while running into a deep cave. He had no clothes only seaweed and avine covering his privates. Dirt and grass stains were all over him and he wore the biggest smile like it was going out of style.

A big white dragon appeared. Its eye were black with a white iris and pupil. It had long wiskers making it look old and wise. It had claws that were not even close to as sharp as razors but they'll do if its a human.

"Ho ho what do we have here young Acrus." The dragon responded with a smile.

Acrus stuck his tongue out in concentration. He looked like he was about to pass out until he summoned a cloud. The dragon was surprise that he was learning dragon slaying magic quickly and flawless.

Acrus then made the cloud do all sorts of tricks like rain, thunder and cause tornados. He controlled how powerful the cloud was and also how weak it was. Its exactly how it should be for a storm dragon slayer.

With his golden eye he looked at the beautiful view of an island that they lived at for years. It was unknown to the humans. Well it was until he looked at the sea and saw a ship heading towards the island.

"Father." He looked up with a smile. The dragon smiled back, but it was a fake worrisom smile. The people could disrupt alot of things. Humans are greedy and selfish. Land and power is what they only seem intrested in. Thats why he took in Acrus, to try and change the human's way. But it was way to soon for him to be a leader in any way.

With out asking for any kind of permisson Acrus hurled him self so he can accelerate faster to meet them sooner.

The people on the boat finally arrived. With excitement to talk to a human got the best of him. He finally saw the beach of he island but that didn't stop him he kept running and then he tripped on a tree branch. He started to tumble down the rest of the way.

He finally reached the beach but his face was in the sand and his feet were in the air. He popped his head out and even after all that he had a smile on his face still. Thats when he heard a girl giggle. He turned towards her and said "hi im Acrus a dragon slayer."

"Um im Haori." The cute girl said with a smile. She had white hair and wore a white blouse and around the same age of Acrus.

the two started to play together and he was showing her arou d telling her his favorite spots and where you get food like she was going to be living with them for the rest of the time there. They were having a good time until a guy came along around the age of 30 and said " this island has people on it?" He said uncertain.

"Nope im the only human here. Its part of my training." He said ignoring the part about there being a living dragon on the island.

The man asked basic questions like where food and water to be found. Also where not to explore and he just said the cave and nothing more.

There were three men and 2 girls one was Acrus's an age and the otther was around 17. They were both sisters and their father was one of the 3 men.

He started spending more time with the family and less time with the dragon. Though his dragon slaying magic was already top notch he started to skip training and even fathers lessons. He'd only come back during the night and tell him about his day.

It was like he had a new family a family that was actually humans.

After awhile he started to fall for haori. He also thougt she had some feelings for him or atleast he hoped so. One day when he was at the shore line with haori he heard a familiar roar coming towards the cave.

All he thought was please dont tell me you went to the cave. A storm started up and loud noises occur from the thunder making haori shake in fear. He thought he needed to do something. He told haori to stay put and not to leave.

He started to run towards the cave. Once he arrived at the cave he wished he hadn't. There stood a dragon hovering above a dead body. He then heard a scream. He turned his head towards the voice and saw haori scared out of mind.

He then stood there for awhile with his eyes widen and a scaed face. Why? Why didnt. She stay put? Why didn't anyone listen to him?

The dragon swooped down and made a huge cut in her. The dragon flew down to the beach afterwords, but Acrus was to busy thinking about something else. He then fail to his knees yelling at the top of his lungs at the sight he had seen.

He ran towards her body. He was breathless she was already dead from bleeding to death. He then whispers "i'm sorry haori ... father." He then shook his head to forget about sorrow all he needed was the rage that flowed through his body. He zapped towards the beach.

By the time he got there he saw everyone dead. That jus fueled him even more. He yelled running towards him yelling "YOU BASTARD!"

He only fed on the rage that was given to him by the death of his new found family.

Storm magic was completely useless since they both used it. They were exchanging blows but Acrus was taking more damange then his former father. Every punch that connected to the dragon brought back memories of times when they would have fun and have training sessions.

Each punch also brought tears to his eyes. He just didn't know an answer to anything.

He was then blown back hitting a tree. While sitting there and puking up blood he saw a sword that one of the settlers had brought. He ran and picked it up an ran towards the now beast.

He yelled "he was a better father than you could ever be." As he said saying them as they were his last words. The dragon became weak and shocked after what he said. With a series of lightning slashed the dragon finally fallen.

He walked towards the head of the dragon resting his head on the dragon's. He whispered "im sorry for saying that. I didnt mean it you bastard." He started to sniff and after awhile he started crying like a baby. The death of many people that he loved traumatized him.

He thought he couldnt stay there no longer it brought bad memories of them. Fom that day forward he started diging and nothing more. After awhile he finally made a grave for all six even his father.

* * *

GAH" Was the first thing he said.

He sat up and puked up blood and continued "Dam. Past still haunting me till this very day."

He stood up wiping the blood off his mouth and looked around. He saw a fire going and laxus laying down still resting from the fight. He wondered where Mirajane had went. Then he heard a bunch of sticks falling and clashing.

He turned his head counter clock wise and saw Mirajane. He was about to say something until he saw her tear up. He ran towards her but all he got was a slap on the face.

She fell to her knees "you idiots."

He stood there in silence. He thought was she this mad about us fighting? He responded with "im sorry. I promise not to try and make you sad on my actions." He said but what he knew was that a promise like that would be hard to keep. Also he didn't know the future so he couldnt have been for sure.

He reached out his hand and started to chuckle "Here for my apologise i'll get the rest of the wood." He said with a smile.

He looked down at laxus and then thought of how long they been passed out. So he asked "How long have we been out?"

* * *

 **Did I just make a jealous yandere dragon?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy.**

 **If you could review even if it is criticism it helps thanks.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

"Oh um you guys have been out for two days." Mira answered the question.

"What!?" he shouted and quickly continued "you been here for two days alone?"

"Uh yeah. it wasn't tha-" Mira was saying until Acrus cut her off.

"What have you been doing for the past two days?" Acrus asked.

"I have been jus-" she tried to answer his question until once again she was cut off by Acrus.

"Forget that are you alright!?" he asked her another.

"Oh can i answer the question!?" She rushed in her own questions and almost getting annoyed.

He looked at her like the question she ask was really stupid "of course you can."

"I'm alright and what i been doing is soaking in a hot spring i found near by." she answered happily.

"Sweet a hot spring? where?" He said staring into Mira's eyes intensively.

"Um just that way." She said pointing to the east of them.

He shafted his head and said "so right behind me huh." He smiled at her as in saying thank you.

He began to start taking off his shirt. Mira blushed a little because he was striping his clothes right in front of her. He started to march to the hot spring yelling in happiness and leaving a trail of his clothes. She quickly thought how hopeless he could be at sometimes.

"Ahhh this feels so great, but of course it would be better if Mira was here." He said smiling. He then stuck his head under water trying to get weird images out of his head. Hmm i wonder how long we are going to stay here until Laxus wakes up.

* * *

Time flew by and after the refreshment of his bad past the hot springs felt just amazing. He got of the hot spring and started to shake his head to get the water out. He began singing a song and putting on his clothes every time he ran into one of his clothes that he left behind before.

He finally buttoned up his pants and only having that on he noticed someone hiding behind a tree. He walked closer to the tree and to his surprise it was Mira.

He smirked and said " An angel doing a seven deadly sin huh? What was the name of that sin?" He then put his hand on her head.

"No, um thats no-" She said getting interrupted for the third time today.

"Thats right its lust." He said jokingly and kept walking towards the campfire. He left Mira there to blush and get mad because he wasn't listening to her.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

He shafted his head again and put his index finger over his lips in which saying shhh.

"Hey Mira go use the hot spring it looks like you need it." he said while smiling.

"I'm not going to do such things while you're awake." She responded to him.

"What do you think i am a peeping tom?" he argued back jokingly.

"As a matter of fact i do." she said pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're mean even if you're an angel." He said mimicking Mira's exact posture.

"I may be but you're rude for copying me copy cat." She responded sticking out her tong.

"I may be rude but i'm not childish like someone." He said hinting it was her.

"I'm not chi-" she said but she stopped in her tracks without him interrupting.

He laughed feeling like he had won and speaking up to say "well then i'll go to the nearest town to pick up supplies and then you can have some alone time and know i'm not peeking."

What he said kind of shocked Mira. She finally spoke up and said "N-no don't let me be alone again." she looked down. Acrus felt a depression breeze go by.

He stuck his hands inside his pockets and looked at her with a smile and whispered "fine, fine."

He sat down next to the fire signaling her to go to the hot spring and relax. She finally fell under the pressure and did what he said. She was just messing around about thinking he was a peeping tom.

* * *

She got in the hot spring and thought it felt amazing like the past few times. Then she thought about the Laxus vs Acrus fight making her feel more depressed. She wondered why they were fighting? She knew they didn't get along all that well but she didn't think they hated each other to cause a fight.

Actually she was pretty sure Acrus didn't hate Laxus. As she was thinking this she heard the bushes rustle. Her eyes widen. She thought did she let her guard down and Acrus really was a peeping tom. She looked around very embarrassed. Then a rabbit jumped out. Even if she knew she screams loud from being scared.

Acrus rushed towards her scream noticing it was the same direction of the hot spring. He was getting a little pink wondering about Mira but now wasn't the time. Mira could be in danger.

He finally reached there and yelled "Are you alright, Mira!?" He yelled.

She turned to him but covering her body and she screamed "go away!" as she threw a rock at him.

He ran off before Mira thought any less of him. He felt very stupid, but he thought Mira was in danger and couldn't take any of the chances of her getting hurt.

Mira started to get dress very quickly and embarrassed. She knew he only came because she heard her scream but that was very embarrassed. She just kept repeating stupid rabbit. At least she knew that she could feel safer with Acrus around.

* * *

She finally made her way to the campfire. she sat across from Acrus whom was already dried off.

"i'm ... i'm." He whispered looking away from her.

"oh no its alright. it was my fault for screaming." she said.

A moment of awkward silence went by until mira spoke up "Why did you and Laxus fight."

"To see where we stand." he said while sighing he then continued and said "but i'm many steps behind."

A moment of silenced passed again "So, Mira what do you think of me? As in like like." He quickly asked getting embarrassed.

* * *

 **A sudden question like that?! Thanks for the view :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Even though it won't be as good as this chapter.**

 **Please review that would be a big help.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

Laxus woke up with an ache in his back. He looked around and saw Acrus and Mirajane sleeping. He then wondered if the fight with Acrus was just a dream. He started to laugh out loud saying "I hope it was a dream it feels like I lost the battle against him if it wasn't."

"Hey Mira." He poked her with a stick he found on the ground. He continued saying "are you dead Mira."

She then moaned and signaling him to stop.

"I guess your not dead, but still... WAKE UP!" Laxus shouted waking both Acrus and Mirajane up.

"Are we under attack?!" Acrus yelled.

"Shut up." He said calmly while throwing the stick at Acrus's head.

He wobbled his head in confusion and said "What was that for?"

Mirajane started to laugh at them like they were doing a show just for her. It was hard to believe that they had a brawl last time they talked.

"Now that you guys are both up and three days have now passed we should move out." Mirajane said with a smile and started to march like she was a solider herself.

"We got to go to Onibus, Mira, and thats the opposite of the way your going." Laxus murmured and Mirajane turned casually like he never said that.

* * *

They finally arrived at Onibus and Acrus and Laxus still don't know why they are suppose to do on this mission. Mirajane just kept moving. Laxus and Acrus turned to each other and shrugged and followed her path.

"Unfamiliar things have been happening here and master wants us to find out what is going on." She explained and continued "So, we're splitting in to two groups.

In unison Laxus and Acrus both shouted "I call Mira!"

She laughed and responded with " I go alone. You two have some male bonding time." She left with a smile.

Acrus stuffed his hand in his pocket and said "Lets go."

Laxus quickly followed and said "You took that pretty easily."

"Well i'm not going to disobey plus we have a mission." He said with a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah." laxus murmured.

Acrus stopped in his tracks and said "Can we take a quick break i need to eat."

Laxus pulled up a chair from a restaurant that was near by and said "sure."

He put down his staffs and roared. He started to suck in air in which dragged clouds down from the sky and into his mouth. This went on for a while and once there wasn't a single cloud in sight he wiped his mouth off with his hand.

"I see so you are the storm dragon slayer." Laxus said putting the pieces together.

"Correct." He said patting his stomach and picking up his staffs.

"So have you truly slayed a dragon." Laxus said thinking he hasn't killed a dragon like all the other dragon slayers. When the dragons came not 1 killed a dragon. That left them in disappointment because they were useless.

He shafted his head and said and a cold voice "yeah, i have."

Laxus was there in shock and asked "how?"

"It takes alot of rage to just do something to them but you also got to hit them where it would hurt the most and im not talking about physically." He explained.

* * *

After awhile they were walking around and asked the civilians questions. To their surprise none of them heard reports of something strange occurrences.

Laxus and Acrus kept walking and asking people ignoring the fact that the town was perfectly normal.

That was until they heard a loud boom. They turned to their right and started to sprint. They both knew that was the direction that Mira had walked off to.

"We shouldn't have split up damn it." Laxus shouted.

"If we were together this crap would have never happened." Acrus also shouted and Laxus nodded his head in agreement.

Every now and then as they got closer they started to see dead corps everywhere. Worried about Mira they used their lightning mode to hurry their.

Once they got to where the most recent loud noise was located. Smoke surrounded it because of buildings falling from who ever was now in the smoke. The smoke cleared up. To their surprise it was Mirajane in demon take over with a dead body in her hand and multiple around her with a smile.

"M-mira?" Acrus questioned his own eyes.

"Whats the meaning of this mira!" Laxus shouted in disappointment

Mirajane smiled even more and leaped quickly at them. Acrus dodged but Laxus stood there until she got in his face. She then took a lightning punch to the chest by Laxus.

"L-Laxus why did you do that." Acrus argued.

"Its either be killed or beat the crap out of her until she gets her self under control. Besides if you held your ground with me i say your're an S class mage easily so, one S class mage vs two S class mage. We got this." Laxus said confident.

"Alright but i don't like the fact of hitting a girl defiantly if its an angel." Acrus murmured.

"Are you blind? Does she look like an angel? She usually does but at this second does she?" Laxus argued.

Acrus sighed when Mira chose to go after him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked her in the chest.

"Fine i'll do damage to her but i'm not going to use any magic." He argued back.

"You guys talk to much." she complained in a demonic voice with a hint of Mirajane's voice.

Her speed then increased and the fight became a fight that couldn't be seen by a regular person. Most would think the fight would have ended sooner since the speed was at the top, but it wasn't. It seemed that they could read each others attacks. Almost like they were seeing the future.

After hours of a fight that no one got injured besides the kick and the punch Mira received in the beginning a cubed prison thing captured her. Her new prison reduced the demon take over. A few seconds later she woke up.

"Why am i in here? Laxus, Acrus." Mirajane asked and begged the answer from the two but they had their heads down and ignored the fact she was calling their name.

"Mirajane Strauss! You are here by being placed under the hands of the magic council. We'll decide your fate." A high officer looking guy said.

"What did i do?" She begged for her question to be answered.

"With the murder of 49 people and the injury of 100. That is why you're being placed under the magic council's hands.

"What?! I would have never tried to kill anyone." As she said that she looked at her hands that we're covered in blood. She continued "Acrus, Laxus tell me this is just one big joke. Right?"

"Sorry Mira but we saw you kill multiple people." He said with his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

Acrus sat on the ground kind of scared and responded with " you even tried to kill us."

* * *

 **What has got a hold of Mira to make her do suck a thing.**

 **As always thanks for the view.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am back sorry, I was a little busy and had writing block.**

 **ALSO no i did not quit.**

 **For people who were waiting i hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

"I here by sentence Mirajane Saturass to prison for life!"

Mirajane was shocked. She knew she murdered people the evidence was on her hand and Acrus and Laxus even confirmed the situation. Even though it was all in front of her she could not gasp it.

She started to tear up and then started to cry.

Someone shouted "those tears are fake you should have thought about the consequences before you killed the poor town civilians."

Murmurs in the back ground arose.

"I can't believe she did such a thing." One of the magic council members said.

"She dishonored her family both her real one and fairy tail." Another one said in disgust.

She turned to look at the crowd. At the corner of her eye she witnessed two familiar guys. But they were exiting the doors already.

She shouted Laxus! Acrus!

They stopped for a second and then kept going like they didn't hear her cries.

It took a lot out of him to not turn around when she called their name. Acrus couldn't believe an angel would do such a thing. Maybe she was a sadist angel. He thought of a lot of things and started to have a bloody nose.

While Laxus was thinking of a lot of things also just not as perverted as Acrus. Should he make an escape plan and leave Fiore with her and be criminals together? But there was also the chance she would go berserk again and kill.

They both knew this wasn't right but wouldn't, shouldn't nor couldn't make a move.

Laxus looked over at Acrus and saw the bloody nose. He asked "what the heck are you thinking about you pervert?"

"Oh me? I'm just thinking about how mirajane is cute and probably a sadist."

Laxus blushed a little and shouted "don't think of those thoughts! Only I can think of those thoughts." As he murmured the last sentence.

"Anyways should we break her out and help her?" Acrus asked.

"Uuuh what the fuck. Are you trying to become a criminal? He responded.

Phff don't act like you weren't thinking of breaking her out." He said with a big grin.

"Listen up this is the plan." Acrus continued.

* * *

Mirajane was getting as sad as when she thought she got her sister killed. Then she thought where was her brother and sister. She looked through out the room and didnt see anyone close to her siblings. She started to think of all the negative things. Her siblings must not even want to see my face she thought.

As the negative thoughts kept popping up she went into an emotionless state of mind. Soon all the insults went away and she thought this was for the better good.

A murder like her shouldn't live like the people whom she cared oh so much about.

Mirajane passed out from being over exhausted.

* * *

She woke up and was in a jail cell. Convinced all hope was gone then she curled up in a ball in her bed and covered her ears. Soon everything became alright because the silence was perfect.

Acrus started to walk up to giant jail's front gate.

He wore a wicked smile.

Knowing this was a suicide mission he continued it to his best ability.

So he wouldn't label Fairy tail another bad name he used a spell that altered the fairy tail symbol in to a new. It was a well descriptive fish.

He was halted at the gate and warned to leave.

Instead of leaving Acrus prepared for the upcoming fight. He struck all three staffs in to the ground for an easy access to them.

A guy with long white hair that was most likely in his twenties walked out of the gate . He wore droopy clothing that looked all teared up.

He said nothing but a good bye to Acrus. The ground before Acrus started to rumble and it soon opened up.

"Whoa cool." He said and in a flash Acrus was faced to face with his rival.

* * *

Laxus noticed Acrus was doing well at the decoy. He then had no trouble in breaking and entering the jail. He looked around the outside wondering where she could be.

That was until something launched at him. Laxus dodged it in an instant. He looked over at the figure that leaped at him.

It was a teen whom was very quick. His hair was black and spiked. He had white eyes and had a chaotic smile.

He said under his voice as in a whisper "Laxus Dreyar what a shame that someone like you would do such a crime ahaha." As the whole sentence was said lightly but his laugh grew louder.

Laxus was disgusted that Acrus fought a more bad ass guy than him. The thought of saving Mirajane quickly left Laxus's head.

Laxus straight up spit on him with no hesitation.

Now also in disgust with a better reason than Laxus's.

Laxus quickly realized he was becoming shorter. He then looked down to noticed he was being sucked into the mud.

The alarms finally went off after two minutes. That was a little to late, he was already inside the gate he thought.

"Gah more people breaking in? how many people do you bring?" right when the guy said that an explosion happened. It wasn't at Acrus position it happened at the other side of the prison.

Acrus was suppose to deal with all the guards but only one of them came towards him and now Laxus had to get his hands all dirty literally.

* * *

Mirajane was still stuck in silence until she smelled something unusual. She opened up her eyes and noticed smoke. Once she removed her hands from her ears she heard an alarm.

None of this mattered to her. What ever happened was suppose to happen. This is what she called her fate as she leaned her head on to the cold wall.

As soon as she did so she heard the bar of her jail cell collapse on to to the ground making a ringing sound in Mirajane's ears.

She looked up and noticed to figures standing before her. When she gazed upon them she was thinking of joy. Thinking Acrus and Laxus had come to just save her.

When she rubbed her eyes it wasn't who she thought was going to be standing there.

Instead stood two beautiful women.

* * *

 **AN: Who could these two girls be? they broke in to the prison with no problem unlike Laxus and Acrus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't put in a new chapter in awhile.**

 **sorry guys, ill try to upload chapters more.**

 **until then have the newest part of the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**_

* * *

Acrus stared in the direction of the explosion. He whispered "What now?"

That direction was the same as Mirajane's location Acrus thought.

He looked to his right and remembered his opponent was resting on the staff that still stood vertical. He grabbed the staff and the guy fell hard on to the ground, which was destroyed.

He walked into the prison with no problem. He looked to his right and noticed someone messing around with Laxus.

"Eh, Laxus has this fight probably. So i'll go ahead.

"First thing first" He created a storm that took out power of the prison.

Acrus walked through the prison and was whistling like he owned the whole magic council. Anyone who dared to cross his path would get a punishment that resulted in a big injury.

That is until he runs into 3 lovely ladies. 2 of them are unknown, but he knows what his angel looks like.

He shouts out "Mira!"

Mirajane looked over with a blank stare.

"Mira its me, Acrus." he shouts.

Her only reply was "who?"

"You 2 over there, what did you do to her." he says with anger.

The girl with black long silky hair that wore a black dress said "We didn't do a thing."

"We just found her like this." The other girl said that had medium size white hair with a butterfly hair clip. She wore the same dress as the other girl.

"Liars!" He yelled.

"Oh? But its true she was like this." The white haired girl said.

"If she wasn't like this before than its because of the Magic Council." The other girl finished.

"The Magic Council?" Acrus ask hesitantly.

"Yes, by the way i'm Yui, and she is Rina." The white haired girl said.

"I'm Acrus, but can Mira be fixed?" He said quick.

"She can if she is with us." Yui whispered.

"Th- then can I come with you guys?" He stuttered.

"Sure, but you do know you will be going against the Magic Council. So you will be pretty much an outlaw." Rina said bluntly.

"Phf, it seems like i already did." He said with a smirk.

"But of course you have to be in the same guild as us, so you have to get rid of the guild mark you have already." she continues.

In a blink of an eye he discarded his guild mark. He thought it would be a good thing to do since he didn't want to give a bad name to a guild that just got back its good reputation.

"Welcome Acrus to the Blue Crusaders." Yui whispered. The symbol was a blue sword pointing down with a circle around it.

"So your'e sure you can get her back." He said in a serious tone. After all he was betting everything into this.

Acrus started to think clearly. Is this what my destiny is suppose to be. What about Laxus, he doesn't know a thing. Am I really devoting my life to a girl that I met not to long ago.

"Hey you 3!" Some one shouted. "What are you doing with a criminal?" They continued.

He turned his head toward the voice. He then noticed it was Laxus's opponent.

He then started to think again. What am I saying? Even if its one person. Saving someone is a big deal. Mira has so much to live for, for her life to be cast aside like so. That wouldn't be right in anyone's eyes.

(Unless of course they saw her slaughter many people with their eyes.)

"Ha? we're taking her away from this place, duh." Acrus said with a smile.

"Not on my watch" He said.

He ended up in front of Acrus quickly. Before his power could get Acrus stuck, in a blink of an eye Acrus was right behind him. He grabbed him by the top of his head and smashed it in to the ground."

He whispered "If I have to become this way to save someone than so be it."

"Wow! so strong." Yui said feeling his muscles.

"uuuh th- thanks." He hesitated to say.

"We have to get going guys." Rena said in a hurry.

"yeah" Yui and Acrus said in unison.

As they started to walk Acrus looked back as he thought about fairy tail. He turned his face and started to walk away until he heard someone mutter. He turned around to see if anyone said anything.

He looked down and noticed it was the one he destroyed in one blow.

"What did you say" He muttered.

"Wh- wh- whats your'e name." He said in a raspy voice.

"My name is **ACRUS THE STORM!** Member of the Blue Crusaders. " He said with pride.

"But tell me did you really beat Laxus Dreyar?" He said in disappointment.

"No i only stalled him." He said before he passed out.

"Hurry up Acrus!" Yui yelled.

"Alright." He responded and quickly rushed towards the 3 girls.

* * *

As they were going to walk out the front gates Acrus noticed something to his left. At the corner of his eye he realized that Laxus was still stuck in the mud of his opponent. He continued to walk and forget about Laxus.

At the same time Laxus also noticed him. He was going to shout out to him until he started to notice things.

1\. He found Mirajane?

2\. Why isn't he coming back for me?

3\. Who are the other 2 girls?

4\. Is that a new guild mark?

"What the heck is going on here. Acrus you bastard was this all just a set up." Laxus muttered to himself.

Laxus struggled to get out of the mud he was put in. When he was about to get out to figures showed up in front of him. Laxus looked up to only noticed it was the 2 people whom had stopped them before.

But this time the only difference was that they look like they were defeated badly.

"What do you want with me." he said with frustration.

* * *

 **Thats all, until next time. Please leave a review so i know what you guys are thinking and thanks for the view.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey look a new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and ima try and post more often.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail.**_

* * *

"Laxus Dreyer, what were you doing at the prison yesterday night?" The judge said.

"Oh you know the usual, just taking a stroll." Laxus muttered.

"Why Laxus? Why are you not taking this matter serious." The judge said getting frustrated.

"Because this is a joke. You know damn well know why I was there!" He shouted while he got up and slammed his fist onto the table.

Laxus stood up in front of the crowd and swung his arms open. He then did a 180 so the crowd that watched could have ther eyes on him. He then smirked and said "All of you guys are a bunch of idiots. And none of you can put me in jail because youre all too weak."

The doors slammed open of the court room. "Now that is enough." A familiar voice echoed through out the old building in which they had been in for hours.

Laxus turned around and he noticed it was his grandpa. He then uttered the words "gramps?"

"Laxus dont go down the wrong path again." Makarov said while adjusting his coat.

"But gram-" laxus said beforing getting cut off."

Makarov continued "They have an offer for you boy. And I want you to accept it. " he said looking downwards.

"An offer?" He said while turning his head toward the juge he has been arguing with for hours.

"Yes. Its quite simple actually. All you have to do is capture 4 outlaws. If you capture these outlaws this crime will never be on your record. But if you refuse you will go to jail for a couple of years." The judge rambled on.

Laxus started to think this was an easy task. Until he recieved 4 pictures.

"No way I can't do this." He said instantly. He threw the 4 pieces of paper on to the ground which had the picture of Acrus, Mirajane, and the 2 women that had escaped with Acrus.

The judge cleared his throat and then spoke. "Laxus you were set up. And we want to help you so you can get your record clean."

"Set up? How?" Laxus demanded

"Acrus is really apart of the guild blue crusaders. Which is a dark guild if you didnt know. Laxus my boy they wanted you to take the fall while they escape." The judge said tampering with laxus' s mind.

"Is this true Gramps?" Laxus said, quickly turning his head toward Makarov.

"Thats what is seems like." He said.

He started to think. The fight he had with Acrus should have been a huge sign. How could he be so blind. He gripped his fist. He then looked at the judge with the eyes of intent to kill. His aura went through out the room and everyone felt it.

He muttered "im in."

* * *

The image shifted to Acrus standing on a cliff scouting. He then got a chill and looked behind him kind of frightened. Yui stood in his way.

"Oh its just you" he said while chuckling.

"Just you? How rude." She said while pouting.

"Oh I didnt mean it like that." He said quickly.

His smile disappeared when he noticed Mirajane in the back ground.

She starred blankly at the the sky. Which caused Acrus to grab rocks and crushed them. In his mind he said he promises he'll get back what she had. As he made this promise the crushed up rocks slipped through his fingers.

He put his hands on Yui's shoulder and said "ill talk to you later."

She stood there wondering what was going through his mind.

"Hey Mira!" He shouted.

She looked toward Acrus and said "hello?"

He jumped towards her and said "come look at this" as he pointed off the cliff.

He dragged her towards the cliff. He showed her a beautiful town that was going to have a festival. But that concerned Mirajane the least. She jumped into Acrus's arms.

He then felled back and slammed into the ground. And then captured his breath and said "wow, youre not even going to buy me a drink first? Kinky, I love it." He said playing around.

"Oh no. Im sorry, I was scared of the height." She said looking sad.

That is when Acrus noticed something very important. She still had emotions but her memory were wiped.

He whispered "what the hell did they do to you." As he said that he placed his hand on her cheek.

* * *

A few hours past and day became night.

Acrus some how convinced the 2 girls to let him take Mirajane on a date in the town that was having the festival.

It was the most amazing thing Acrus has seen in this life.

Different colored lights were every where above them. The streets were filled with so many generous people that offered them things for free.

Then floats came and went through the streets. People surounded them like they were a temple or a statue.

Acrus looked at Mirajane. He couldnt believe his eyes they saw an angel's smile. She was having so much fun that he wished they could stay for ever.

He then spoke up after staring at her for a couple of minutes "where do you wanna go?"

"Oh umm its up to yo-" she was about to say its up to me until her stomach growled.

She looked up at Acrus with embarrassment. "Oh dont worry" he said laughing.

They then went to multiple stalls that sold them food.

Afterwards Acrus believed he gained an extra 30 pounds. He couldnt believe Mira could eat as much as she did.

They then were interupted by a loud POP POP.

Acrus jumped up looking around thinking there was a fight. He then felt like the one that was embarrassed for getting so worked up.

He then looked down at Mira and saw her laughing.

"Youre so mean laughing at me." He said.

"This? Oh this is pay back for you laughing at me earlier. " she said while still laughing.

" By the way mira lets go see the fireworks."

"Alright" she said while being pulled towards a better view of the fireworks.

They sat there enjoying the fire works until it started to rain.

They then hid at a bench that had a cover over it. Acrus then said "ill be right back." With a huge smile.

He ran out in to the rain.

Acrus remembered a store that he saw umbrellas sold at. After buying one he walked towards Mirajanes position.

As he got to the bridge he noticed a change in the scene.

Mira was in the middle getting wet. He ran towards her and put the umbrella over the both of them.

He then said "you'll get sick if you stay out here like this."

She then looked into his eyes and whispered "I think I-."

She nevered got to finish her sentence because Acrus dropped the umbrella.

He stepped back a few steps and then fell to the ground. Mira ran to him and tried getting him back on to his feet.

Until she noticed that someone stood before them.

Acrus got up and said "Laxus ou made it." He said with a smile.

"We aren't friends never have been and never will be."

"So thats how it is Laxus?." He said seriously. "Then Lets play."

* * *

 **Here comes round 2**


End file.
